<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance by SugarGlaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324254">Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze'>SugarGlaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Romance, Childhood Memories, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without looking back, Eden left South Park. Four years later she gets a call from her best friend; she's getting married and wants her to return. But with so much bad blood in South Park, Eden isn't sure about returning. Bury the hatchet - it's time she does just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Original Female Character(s), Former Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Former Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bury the Hatchet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n: please excuse the terrible summary and enjoy the story. First chapter is going to be extremely short.</p>
<p>Remember, this is a South Park fic. It's watered down, but you've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Absolutely not, Wen. I appreciate the offer, but I can’t do it.” Eden shook her head in disagreement, knowing full well that her friend could not see the gloomy look on her face.</p>
<p><br/>She hadn’t moved from her couch all morning, wrapped in a soft warm blanket as she tried to enjoy her day. The weather in Colorado Springs was rather chilly – two weeks into winter and mother nature was already relentless. Eden hated it. She used the snow as an excuse not to leave the house, but honestly, she just didn’t want to upset Wendy. Her reasons were her own.</p>
<p><br/> “Can’t or won’t?”</p>
<p><br/>Eden pouted; of course, she’d ask. Wendy was a pretty curious person; she wasn’t afraid to ask the right questions. Even during high school, she knew just how to open Eden up and get her to speak. Luckily, she had another excuse to fall back on.  </p>
<p><br/>“Isn’t there someone else that can walk down the aisle with Eric Cartman? What about Heidi Turner? She and him used to date.”</p>
<p><br/>Wendy snorted. “Trust me, I already asked her. She, Bebe, Red, and Nichole all said they’d rather scoop out their eyes then be seen next to Cartman. You’re all I have left, and I’m more than willing to hire you if need be. The photographer I hired canceled on me – the nerve of her – and last I checked, we’re best friends and you swore to be involved in my wedding if ever I had one.”</p>
<p><br/>She wasn’t wrong. Eden pinky promised her – like the other girls.</p>
<p><br/>“I remember, but does Cartman have to be in the wedding? I thought Stan hated him.”</p>
<p><br/>The line went silent for a moment, but Wendy could be heard moving through the house. She returned with a huff. “Sorry about that … but yes, he does. He basically forced himself into the wedding as the best man, even though Stan asked Kyle first. We all know he’ll ruin my big day if he isn’t included; you know how he is.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, Wen, I know.” Eden grabbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance – fuck Cartman. She may not have spoken to him much in school, but his antics alone were enough to frustrate her. He wasn’t even the reason she was so against returning to South Park. Cartman she could ignore.</p>
<p><br/>“I better get paid extra for this.”</p>
<p><br/>A sudden squeal nearly made her drop the phone in shock. Over the line she could hear numerous voices merrily talking over one another. Her name was heard over the sound of laughter and a second later they all went silent. Eden realized that Wendy must have put her on speaker phone.</p>
<p><br/>“The girls and I are excited. Red flew down last night; all that’s left is you,” she mentioned.</p>
<p><br/>A gentle smile pulled at lips. “I can leave out tomorrow afternoon and be there in a couple of hours.”</p>
<p><br/>“Good to hear. This means a lot to me; thank you.”</p>
<p><br/>Eden congratulated her again on her marriage to Stan and hung up the phone. She laid her head on the arm rest of the couch and stared glumly at the TV. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, returning to South Park. She might even be able to persuade Shelly into letting her stay the week; just for the wedding.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Will he be there?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Despite the fact she shouldn’t, Eden certainly hoped so. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday before noon – before the weather got worse – Eden packed her suit case and left the apartment. Her beat up Taurus – nicknamed the Turd – was near a complete breakdown; not suited for long distance travels, but because she was only going 2 hours down the road, Eden thought the car would make it without a problem.</p>
<p><br/>She was mistaken.</p>
<p><br/>Outside South Park her car died. The rolling turd had a history of bad luck, most of which Eden was able to repair or replace. The newest issue was with the engine; it overheated nearly all the time. She had plans to take it in, but laziness on her part always seemed to prolong it. Hauling with her a bottle of water, she marched out into the cold and poured the liquid into the coolant tank – it would do until she found an auto shop in town.</p>
<p><br/>Sending her cousin, a quick message she jumped back into the car, turned the heat up, and went on her way. The gauge on the dash stayed dangerously in the red, but she managed to find the shop and pulled in with a squeal. It was after 3, but no one was around; the parking lot was empty, apart from a vintage tow truck near the garage.</p>
<p><br/>Eden tried the front door, but the store was locked up. She thought that maybe it was closed – the sign in the door said so – but hearing the faint sound of music drifting from the garage, she figured that someone was nearby.</p>
<p><br/>“Hello. Hi … sorry to bother you, but my car needs coolant and I’m not sure how far I’m going to get without it.” Eden peaked into the room, noticing a pair of legs sticking out from beneath the front of a hulking SUV.</p>
<p><br/>She tried to get their attention by clearing her voice – even calling out to them again – but still, they didn’t hear her.</p>
<p><br/>Eden leaned down and gently touched the person’s leg. She felt them lurch in surprise. Their head striking the undercarriage of the SUV rocked the vehicle hard; hard enough that it knocked the balance off the floor jack and sent the load plummeting down. She managed to roll the creeper out until they were safe, barely able to keep them from having their upper body trapped.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck, dude. That hasn’t happened in a while.”</p>
<p><br/>She wasn’t sure what they meant, but she sure as hell recognized them; the vibrant orange pants were an obvious hint.</p>
<p><br/>“Kenny McCormick? Is that really you?”</p>
<p><br/>Of course, it was. He hadn’t changed too much since high school, though his blond locks were a bit more unkempt. His stunning blue eyes lit up as he stared at Eden; a half smirk lifted his lips. </p>
<p><br/>“Yeah. And who might you be?”</p>
<p><br/>Eden frowned; he didn’t seem to recognize her. She honestly didn’t think she had changed too much. Her hair was longer, but that was about it. She aimed her eyes at the floor and curled her hair around her finger in embarrassment.</p>
<p><br/>“Sorry … I thought you’d recognize me. It’s Edith Westbrook; from high school.”</p>
<p><br/><em>We dated for a little while,</em> she opted not to say. He was a rebound; he knew, but didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p><br/>Kenny couldn’t believe it. Eden Westbrook? He sat up and took her into his arms. “You look great – hot even; not like you weren’t already. It’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah. It’s good to see you too.” She hugged back. Parting from Kenny, Eden looked him over – a motion that brought a smile to his face. “Look at you; a mechanic. And you look great.”</p>
<p><br/>She honestly didn’t know what to say. Her hands came up to cover her warm face.</p>
<p><br/>“Still easy to embarrass I see. You’re too cute,” Kenny joked.</p>
<p><br/>Eden playfully smacked his arm. “Stop it, play boy. It’s really great to see you doing so well.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s my dad’s shop, but I get around.” He still couldn’t believe she was back.</p>
<p>“The fuck are you doing back in South Park? I thought you left for good?”</p>
<p><br/>She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. “I’m not back; I’m here on business actually. Wendy called me.”</p>
<p><br/>“Right. The wedding? I nearly forgot. Took Stan long enough to ask her – though I’m sure it was forced.”</p>
<p><br/>Eden agreed. Stan and Wendy had been on and off as a couple for a long time. It was about time they settled down.</p>
<p><br/>“A risky thing to do, but I’m sure Stan knows that. I’m happy he’s found someone to spend his life with.”</p>
<p><br/>Kenny smirked. “Or until she divorces him. Some of the guys and I made a bet – more cash in my pocket if I win.”</p>
<p><br/>“I was right; you haven’t changed a bit.” Eden rolled her eyes in a playful manner. She took a breath and frowned. As much as she wanted to continue on with this reunion, she had somewhere else to be. </p>
<p><br/>“Think I could buy some coolant from you? My engine keeps overheating, and I really need to meet Shelly at the coffeehouse in a few hours.”</p>
<p><br/>“Store is closed today,” Kenny said with a sigh. He was actually working just to clear his mind. “I can take a look at it tomorrow before noon though. It sounds like a number of things, and honestly your engine won’t stop overheating if the problem isn’t fixed. Coolant alone won’t repair a broken radiator fan or a stuck thermostat.”</p>
<p><br/>“How much will that cost? And how long will it take?”</p>
<p><br/>Kenny laughed and stood up, extending his arms above his head. His back cracked in protest. “Can’t say for sure until I’ve looked at it, but don’t fret; I’ve got you, babe. Until then, I can give you a ride into town.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’d appreciate it,” she replied.</p>
<p><br/>The flirty blond dug a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. “That tow truck by the door is mine. You can start it up and get the heat going while I close up, if you want.”</p>
<p><br/>“Be still my heart,” Eden joked. She gave him a wink and walked out towards her car to grab her suit case.</p>
<p><br/>Once she had it, she jumped into the passenger seat of the tow truck and started up the engine, along with the heat. Her phone was silent; Shelly hadn’t replied to her earlier message. Eden decided to ignore it and waited for Kenny.</p>
<p> <br/>He appeared moments later wearing an orange parka – a different style than the one he wore as a teenager; this one had brown patches around the elbows and a high collar that fastened beneath his chin – and jumped into the seat next to her.</p>
<p><br/>“Miss me,” he joked.</p>
<p><br/>Eden snorted in laughter. “Every second.”</p>
<p><br/>With a smile, Kenny drove the truck out of the lot and headed towards town. He took her passed City Hall and allowed her to a chance to look around. </p>
<p><br/>Nothing had changed too much since High School. A few new buildings were scattered here and there – mostly apartments and new stores. Eden stared out the window in glee. Memories flooded her mind; some good and others not worth recalling. This town was a big part of her life, a fact she wasn’t sure she was proud of or not. </p>
<p><br/>By the time Kenny parked the truck in the parking lot of the coffeehouse, she was staring at her hands in concern. Was it honestly a good idea to come back here? A gentle sigh from Kenny brought her back to reality. She turned and forced a smile.</p>
<p><br/>“Thanks a bunch for helping me, Ken.”</p>
<p><br/>He nodded. “No problem. I’ll see you at the rehearsal in a few days, so just leave your car to me.”</p>
<p><br/>Leaning forward with hesitation, Eden gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her face warmed up; she owed him this much. She grabbed her luggage and waved to Kenny as she got out the truck, walking towards the door. The sound of his truck roaring to life made her pause with uncertainty, but she took a deep breath and went inside.</p>
<p><br/>All she had to do was wait on Shelly to pick her up; no problem.</p>
<p><br/>The place was mostly empty as Eden walked up to the counter – very few people were inside. She was surprised Mr. Tweek hadn’t sold the shop; it was pretty old. The coffee was good though; addictive even. She decided to buy a cup, ringing the bell near the register. </p>
<p><br/>Moments later, she saw another familiar face. He appeared from inside the employees only door behind the counter. His wide blue eyes landed on her and unlike Kenny, he seemed to know who she was.</p>
<p><br/>“Gah! Eden … you’re back.”</p>
<p><br/>She bobbed her head. “Only for the wedding. It’s good to see you again, Tweek. Are you doing well?”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m making it, I guess! And you?”</p>
<p><br/>It was obvious that twitching had gotten a little better. He was able to keep himself from grounding his teeth or clutching his hands. Eden admired his progress. She didn’t speak to Tweek much in school, but she was around him quite often. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m doing pretty good. Mind if I get a cappuccino? I’m actually waiting on Shelly to pick me up. Has she done been by here?”</p>
<p><br/>“I … I don’t know,” he answered in uncertainty. “But I don’t mind if you want to stick around until she gets here! Nngh! I’ll bring your drink out to you in a little bit!”</p>
<p><br/>Eden thanked him again, moving her luggage to the first set of booths next to the counter. She took out her phone and checked her messages; still no word from Shelly. Eden shot her another text and set her phone down on the table.</p>
<p>What was taking her so long to respond?</p>
<p><br/>Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes for a brief moment. With all that was going on, Eden didn’t realize how tired she was. Her time in South Park was set to be a hectic one; sleep wouldn’t come easy for her, not with the week Bridezilla had planned. She just wanted to get to the apartment and rest before the fitting tomorrow.</p>
<p><br/>The chill air on her face suddenly urged her tired eyes open. She glanced towards the door and noticed a troupe of people come in; a familiar troupe of people. Eden snatched up her phone and buried her attention into it, listening as they spoke noisily to Tweek at the counter. Her heat pounded in her chest; fucking idiot. Did she not expect this?</p>
<p><br/>Fortunately for Eden, the group of 4 didn’t seem to notice her. She thought she was in safe hands with Tweek, but once again she was mistaken. Her own name on his tongue brought tears to her eyes; a pen drop could be heard.</p>
<p><br/>Moments later she was startled by someone dropping into the seat beside her, nearly on top of her. Eden squeaked as they embraced her closely – Bebe was an affectionate and very hands on friend.</p>
<p><br/>“I am so happy you’re here – you have no idea,” she spoke.</p>
<p><br/>Eden gently pried herself away, giving her a smile. “Wendy would never forgive me if I missed her big day.”</p>
<p><br/>“No question,” Bebe agreed. “Now that you’re the new maid of honor; she’d probably kill you.”</p>
<p><br/><em>Don’t remind me,</em> Eden groaned. She narrowed her eyes in empathy. “I’m really sorry about that. You should have been the maid of honor, not me.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s no big. I was totally serious what I said; you’re the only girl brave enough to walk down the aisle with Cartman.”</p>
<p><br/>“Only because of Stan,” Eden clarified. “I’d never be able to endure his behavior if it weren’t fo––</p>
<p><br/>A sudden laugh interrupted her. Clyde took a seat, shuffling over so that Token could sit down.</p>
<p><br/>“How is cousin Stan? Kenny and I have a wager going – I bet a year.”</p>
<p><br/>Eden stifled a laugh. She’d heard. “He’s fine, I guess. Haven’t really spoken to him yet.”</p>
<p><br/>She waved at Token and glanced at her phone again. Still no word from Shelly. And where was Tweek with her cappuccino? She really didn’t want to continue this reunion; not with Craig nearby. Eden tapped her finger against the counter.</p>
<p>Where was he? Didn’t he want to see her again?</p>
<p><br/>“So … any plans now that you’re back?”</p>
<p><br/>Eden puckered a brow. Besides the wedding, she had none. She shook her head in disagreement. “Once this is over, I plan to return to Colorado Springs.”</p>
<p><br/>“Really? I thought now that you were back in town, you’d make up with Craig. You know he––</p>
<p><br/>Token gently elbowed his shoulder. “You can’t ask her that; it’s in bad taste.”</p>
<p><br/>“Really, babe. Leave her alone.” Bebe leaned her weight against Eden’s arm. “Ignore him; he’s an idiot.”</p>
<p><br/>He went to counter but instead swore under his breath as a carrier fell on the table with a loud thud. The contents in each cup luckily didn’t spill over, but the noise was enough to startle everyone at the booth.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck, man. Are you trying to scare us?”</p>
<p><br/>Craig flipped him the bird and dropped into a seat he pulled up from the counter. His cold blue eyes fell on Eden for a moment – to gauge her reaction – but she was staring at her hands with concern on her face. He had to admit, long hair suited her.</p>
<p><br/>“A carrier? I thought we were hanging out here for a while?” Token passed out the drinks as he waited for Craig to explain – Eden thanked him with a nervous smile.</p>
<p><br/>“Decided not to,” Craig said simply.</p>
<p><br/>His voice alone made her skin prickle. Was he upset that she was here? It wasn’t her fault; Shelly asked her to come here. Besides, it was her who should be mad, not him.</p>
<p><br/>“What are your plans for today, Eden? If you’re free, you should totally hang with us,” Bebe suggested.</p>
<p><br/>Eden quickly declined. “Sorry, but I don’t think it would be a good idea; not with the fitting early tomorrow. My car is parked at the shop Kenny and his dad owns, so I don’t currently have a ride home.”</p>
<p><br/>“You met up with Kenny already? Where are you staying? Clyde and I can take you there.”</p>
<p><br/>Close as she was to Eden, the fair-haired woman knew how curious Bebe was. The less she knew, the better. </p>
<p><br/>“He brought me here. Shelly was meant to pick me up, but I haven’t been able to get a hold of her in a few hours,” she answered.</p>
<p><br/>Bebe smiled. “Come stay with me tonight. We’re both getting fitted tomorrow.”</p>
<p><br/>It wasn’t a bad idea. Eden tested her coffee and took a careful drink; she hummed in excitement.</p>
<p><br/>“Are you sure? I’d hate to impose.”</p>
<p><br/>Bebe shook her head. “It’s no problem. We can make some drinks and chat about all the little things in our lives.”</p>
<p><br/>High school all over again. Eden agreed with a nod. She hadn’t been to a sleep over in a long time. “Sounds like fun.”</p>
<p><br/>“Then let’s get moving,” Bebe said with a smile. She stood up and allowed Eden to do the same, more or less yanking her from the booth in excitement.</p>
<p><br/>In a rush, she forgot her suit case. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n: I may write a version of Second Chance for Kenny too. Depends on how this story goes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>